


Mortal Kombat Headcanons

by Temis_de_Leon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Headcanon, Mortal Kombat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temis_de_Leon/pseuds/Temis_de_Leon
Summary: Just some MK headcanons I think about when I'm bored.





	1. Sub Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Temis, new to this site. English is not my native language and this is the first thing I've ever written, so please, be nice :) I hope you like this!

  * Typically, Sub Zero wakes up early because of his position as Grandmaster. Other times though, he has nightmares. He wakes up believing his body is made of metal, or he still is Quan Chi’s slave. Those days, he speaks less than usual.

  * Frost's betrayal still wounds him. He tries to move on and learn from the past, but it's complicated. Kuai knows some of his students have great potential; however, it is impossible to ignore what already happened, so he retains himself.

  * Kuai sometimes thinks about love. It's not a matter that bothers him, but he's yet curious. He's overly aware that he doesn't have the time to try something like love and he knows the sentiment is dangerous, but it is a pleasant thought to have in his mind from time to time.

  * He wants to eat healthy food, so he's going to freaking do it. Don't annoy this Icy Boi with chocolate or junk food. 

  * Warm temperatures won't make him faint. Why does everybody think it's the contrary? Of course, he's weaker in hot weather, but that's all.

  * He secretly likes having the Kombat Kids in the temple. Sure, he has young students, but this team is different. Their dynamic brings life to the place.

  * However, Cassie Cage once asked if Hanzo and he were dating and she went back to the US with a snowy footprint in her ass.

  * She returned a few days forward with tea flavors he didn't even know existed, tho, so he partially forgave her.

  * Kuai hates spicy food. He can bear the feeling, but the cold in the inside of his body fighting the hot food isn't pleasant.


	2. Hanzo Hasashi

  * So, everybody knows Scorpion. Quan Chi's faithful servant, he murdered dozens, if not hundreds in his service. Now, Hanzo learned to control him and to live with him; Scorpion's still part of his self, he doesn't want to erase him, just subdue him.
  * Although all of his students treat him with respect, some of them act bratty. Hanzo gets he sometimes is harsh and strict (Grandmaster Grumpy Face), and everyone is physically exhausted, but that is still no excuse.
  * In those situations, he embraces his inner Scorpion and sets himself on fire., ready to teach another lesson.
  * Students will be scared for a few days, but the method is effective.
  * Plus, he thinks that, from his perspective, it's pretty hilarious.
  * Even Takeda laughs.
  * Talking about Takeda. 
  * Those sacred bonds he talked about with Jacqui in their intro dialogues? When he says they're sacred, he _means_ it.
  * It's just like The Flying Dutchman: Part of the crew, part of the ship.
  * Yeah.
  * Jacqui is Will Turner, isn't she?
  * Everyone hopes she doesn't die, though.
  * When Takeda told his Grandmaster he was getting married, he received a bear hug.
  * The fact that the kid was telling him as he was his father made him tear up. He respected Kenshi, and they were friends, but who trained and took care of Takeda for all those years?
  * Sorry not sorry, Kenshi.
  * Last but not least: the Fire Gardens.
  * Prior Shirai Ryu members saw them in useful terms because they hid them all, but Hanzo loved the Gardens as a small hobby and minded even the smallest details.
  * The place is beautiful and he's proud. 


	3. Johnny Cage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had stuff to do...  
Sorry for uploading basically nothing xD  
Hope you enjoy this one, though!

  * Johnny had an invisible friend when he was a kid. Her name was Mónica. 
  * When they played, Johnny pretended he was a famous actor (of course) and Mónica was his audience. 
  * If Johnny was annoying, she ignored him.
  * Even after growing up, he still imagines Mónica's there when he practices his dialogues. 
  * When he was a teen he liked to paint his nails hot pink. Just _because_.
  * When Cassie was young, they both painted their nails green because Cassie preferred that color.
  * Cassie and him eat pancakes twice a month.
  * But like, those days, they **only** eat pancakes.
  * They're reckless. 
  * His ringtone is an audio of Cassie just saying "_Dad, pick up the phone_" "_Someone's calling_" "_Pick me up (pick me up inside...)_"
  * He's a horrible poker player. He needs to brag or complain. 
  * But he's good at table football, tho. 
  * Also at drinking.
  * It's not like he loves to drink, but Johnny has a lot of endurance.
  * He bumps against everything. It's just like that scene from Uncharted where Nate said he would be careful right before he bumped against a rock. 
  * Johnny has a fake fan account and he uses it to read fanfiction about him.
  * Ao3, Tumblr, Fanfiction. Everywhere.
  * He loves his fans, he will defend them with his life. 
  * Johnny doesn't have a lot of friends. On the contrary, he has around four.
  * They're amazing friends, tho. The type of friends that write fanfiction and conspiracy theories about Johnny Cage.

(A/N): Forgive me if i wrote something wrong: English is not my native language and I should be sleeping over here (that's not a surprise in this website) 


	4. Kano

  * Kano was the type of kid that was both a nerd and a bully.
  * His father was abusive and an alcoholic and soon he realized they had a lot in common.
  * His responses were often agressive and he found from a very young age the joy in making people suffer.
  * People didn't like being around him, but he didn't care. It was better! It was only him.
  * Soon enough, being alone and cruel weren't enough and he started searching problems and fights.
  * He lost his eye in his 20s and, kinda like Rick Sanchez, being the engineering and mathematical genius he is; Kano both designed and made his robotic eye.
  * He's the type of guy that, when in front of a lesbian couple, proposes a threesome to show them what 'a real man' is or to make them straight. 
  * He's messy and he loves it.
  * Horrible coworker.
  * The idea of people being disgusted by his actions makes him laugh. 
  * Kano has at least two knives in every room in his house.
  * He has a mermaid tattoo in his butt cheeck. No regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I'm sorry I don't write that much :( My laptop died 4 months ago and I was going to get it back around march, but then the quarantine happened. I hope y'all are being safe.   
2\. Excuse me if there are any grammatical mistakes: my English is only getting worse.   
3\. Kano was a risky choice because I both hate and like him. I know people like to imagine him having a soft side (especially in x reader fanfics), but that seem out of character. That doesn't mean I don't like those fanfics tho 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Stay home and take care!


End file.
